Sohmas, Meet the Tunes!
by ChaosGuardian-CG
Summary: A trio of sisters cast a wrong spell and land in the Furuba world. Insanity ensues along wit pain trying to kill them all. On hiatus, pairings decided, a story written by three different authors.
1. Chapter 1

Mari: Hello readers! This fanfic is a 3 way co-author story!

Cassie: That's under Mari's new online name. I'm Girl Without A Life read my HP fanfics if you want to read a the sequel to this story or if you're a fan of Draco/Ginny pairings!

Mari: You're using our new fic for self-publicity!...Hey where's Shadowfire?

Shadowfire:walks in Oh, we're starting already?

Mari: Yes! Now get your arse over here, & open the door with a big 'D' on it!

Shadowfire: does so & then sits on her spinny chair

Mari: Ok the door has our choice of disclaimers in it, we'll see who starts off our fic! takes a scrunchie out & flings it through the door

Momiji:walks in Who hit me with this? holds up scrunchie It hit my head! gets big teary eyes

Cassie: Aww…. puts bandage on head Please do the disclaimer?

Momiji:reading off a piece of paper Shadowfire gave him None of these 3 own the story , they only put themselves in it.

Shigure woke up & checked the alarm clock, it was 5 a.m! Not even Tohru was upat this hour, he sighed knowing full well he wouldn't go back to sleep. After getting dressed he looked out the window.

In just a few hours Mitchan will be over begging for his next latest work, & like always he'll ignore her. He chuckled at hoe she'll try to commit suicide this time. He knows for a fact she wouldn't actually kill herself.

Just then he heard a crash. 'Wow, time flies when you're thinking.' He thought. (A/n: He thinks? Sorry just had to put that.)

"Kuso nezumi today I beat you!"

'That'd be Kyo." He thought.

"You never get tired of yelling stuff like that do you baka neko?"

'There goes Yuki adding more fuel to the fire.' Shigure sighed in resignation.

Then little delicate flower, Tohru will try to break it up. Kyo will yell at her to knock it off, she'll freak out fearing she did something wrong. Then Yuki will kick Kyo for upsetting Tohru. Daily ritual around here. Shigure heard the sound of the 1st wall breaking & started praying. ' Please, all I ask of you… is for Yuki, Kyo, Kagura or anybody, not to destroy my house!' CRASH! BAM! SMASH!

Meanwhile……………………………..

Far away in the U S, at a particular school for gifted kids _they're_ coming into the story.

In a girls only dorm, a figure lies on her bed fast asleep, long blue hair sprayed over her pillow. The door creaks open to see 2 other girls come in. The 1 with black hair with blue & red streaks turns to the other.

"Are you ready Cassie?"

The other nods eagerly & they both go to both side of the bed & yell:

"WAKE UP MARI!"

Said girl's green eyes snap open & she falls out of bed as the other 2 fall on the floor laughing.

"Hey Mari nice pjs!" The blacked haired girl with purple, red & blue highlights girl Cassie laughs & turns to her partner in crime.

"Right Mia?"

Unable to talk Mia nods. Mari gets up, glares at the 2. Then she sighs as she puts her hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her forehead & a piece of hair framing either side of her face.

"I'll meet you 2 at the usual spot, if you don't leave I'll take out my swords& hack off your-"

"Ok Mari, we'll wait but we'll be on the look out for Sir-Pain-In-The-Arse-A lot." Cassie replied pushing Mia out the door.

Mari rolled her eyes& pulled on a midnight blue tank top, dark baggy blue jeans, black combat boots, & a jacket(like the jacket Uo wore when the Fruits Basket gang went to Tohru's mom's grave, except its black with no writing & where the butterfly was is the kanji for chaos). Then put on a silver chain necklace with a dream catcher on it then throwing a bag over her shoulder carrying her 2 earlier mentioned swords.

She was walking down a hall when she heard an explosion. She sweatdropped hearing that sound since she was little.

"Oh boy, what'd they do this time?"

She ran to the tree out back.

Mia & Cassie were ok, but covered in tree sap, & there were scorch marks where a familiar outline of a tall boy was.

"I take our loveable brother Daryn did that to you 2 & Cassie blew him to Pluto?"

The 2 nodded then ran back to shower off. Mari settled down & read a manga book(AN: 2 guesses which book). The 2 came back half an hour later. Mari told them about a spell she knew that would open a window to other worlds, so the 3 decided to give it a shot. They sat in a triangle & began reciting:

_Ancient forces near and far_

_Aid us power of a far off star_

_Please grant us reprieve_

_Through this portal we take our leave!_

The 3 looked around to see everything the same.

"Well this sucks." Mia said.

Then Mari's manga flipped open & glowed a hot white light & the 3 were swallowed up.

"Kyo-kun you're getting better at the repair work." Tohru smiled.

Kyo glared at Yuki, who ignored him & then went back to hammering Shigure went on smiling before telling the 3 to go to school. Tohru went to grab her 2nd favorite childhood book: The Legend of Kengryu & Shokujo, when it snapped open & all 4 of them stared as a white light came out of the book.

"Honda-san!" Yuki cried as he pulled Tohru back.

They all stared as the light vanished leaving behind 3 forms on top of each

other.

"Mari this is all your fault!" One yelled.

"Oh get off my back!"

"NO!" The other 2 shouted.

"No I mean literally get off my back, you 2 weigh a ton!"

Mari: & that's all for chapter 1!

Shadowfire: Where's Haru?

Cassie: He'll get written in…eventually.

Mari: Momiji can you?

Momiji: Oh yeah, review people it will be updated as much as possible!

Cassie: Oh he's so cute! hugs Momiji I wish you were real instead of my brother Dutch.

Mari: Don't we all… Dutch that little terrorist……


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie: Hey, why can't we put this story on Mia's account?

Mari: I don't trust her.

Cassie: & you trust me? looks skeptical

Mari: No. & thanks to Pys-Chik14, sorry I don't know any others, at least I forgot the titles, & we're updating so be happy! & plutobaby494, here's your chapter!

Mia: GOOD!

Cassie: grumbles & tosses scrunchie

Kyo: charging in You bitch! You tossed this on my head!

Cassie: Just say the disclaimer, you poof!

Kyo: I'm not a poof!

Mari: For those who don't know, 'poof' in Cassie's world means 'gay'.

Cassie: YES YOU ARE!

Mia: Ok. Since Kyo & Cassie are in a shouting match, I'll do the disclaimer. We don't own anything.

"Mel! Get your ass out of my face! Cassie yelled. 'Those people are still on the floor,' thought Shigure after 5 minutes.

Finally they stood up. "Yellow!" said a girl, "I'm Cassie. This is Mari & this is Mia & YOU are an alien life form. Or not." (A/N: Mari:…You ripped off Jimmy Neutron.

Cassie: Did not. gets shifty eyes

Mia: Suurree, we believe you.) She looked up. "OH MY FCKING GOD! YOU"RE SHIGURE SOHMA!" She began to jump up & down. "MARI! WE"RE IN FRUITS BASKET!"

" Who are you?" asked Kyo.

"Your. Worst. Nightmare." Said Cassie.

"In my worst nightmare, I went to school without my clothes on." Said Momiji popping out of nowhere. ( A/N: How does that kid do that?)

"Dude! Too much information!" yelled Cassie & Mia. Dusting off imaginary dust from her cargoes, Cassie said "Sooo…" "Wuzzup?" said Mia.

Just then Haru charged through the door, about to tackle the girls (A/n: Mari: What'd you do if 3 strangers were in a friends house?

Mia: Let them kill you.

Mari: Most friends who aren't trying to kill each other anyway.) "Holy fuck!" yelled Cassie who put up her hands out & Haru became frozen. (A/N Mari: Yes, Cassie did steal Piper's powers from Charmed.

Cassie: So?)

" Do you have a bathroom?" asked Mari.

"What do we do with line back, here?" the other 2 asked.

"Can I blow him up?" asked Cassie.

"Can I put him on fire?" asked Mia.

" & we thought our lives couldn't get any weirder," said Kyo.

"Poof." muttered Cassie.

"AM NOT!" yelled Kyo! & so Mari went to the bathroom & Kyo & Cassie argued, as everyone watched.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shigure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kyo: It's over. Review.

Cassie: Don't be mean!

Mia: Here we go again. By the way Cassie wrote this so that's why it's short.

Mari: Until next time, & Mia's chapter!

Cassie: Uh-oh.

Momiji: Um… uh. I'm going now. has been around since last chapter, but was a bunny & kept his trap shut

Mari: & also the Tune sister's lives!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowfire/Mia: What's my name for this story? (ponders for a moment) I think I'll go with… Haru I mean Mia in the story & Shadowfire on the disclaimers!

Mari & Cassie: (roll eyes)

Cassie: Oh to the only 2 people who reviewed, yes I am confusing aren't I?... AND HELL TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO REVIEW UNLIKE THESE 2!

Mia: We care thanks you 2 & sorry that this is a bit late.

Mari: GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! Lets see how they like Mia's chapter.

Mia: I don't want to. They make me depressed, making me remember everything that we don't own… WAIT! That was just a disclaimer wasn't it! (falls to knees sobbing)

Mari & Cassie:….. (stare & back away)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia sat staring at the still frozen of Haru, Cassie was invading the fridge, & Mari attempted to ell the Furuba cast how they got there.

"So why are you here?" Yuki asked politely.

"Um…" The 3 Tune sisters turned to look at each other from where ever they were.

"For the fun of it!" Cassie replied at the same time Mia said," Because we can."

Mia then turned to Mari with wide shining eyes. "Can I keep him?" she asked referring to the still form of Haru. " He's even hotter in real life!"

(A/N: Mari: Cass, get Mia to quit drooling…Cassie?

Cassie & Mia:( staring at Haru & drooling)

Mari:(sweatdrop) )

"I'll think about it." Mari replied before turning to Cassie. "Cass." She gestured to Haru.

Cassie pouted but unfroze Haru. Mia turned to stare at Kyo. "we're not insane."

"I never said you were." He grumbled.

"You were thinking it." Mia said in a monotone voice like Haru or Hanajima.

" If she says you were then you were." Cassie argued.

Kyo grumbled under his breath but shut up while Mari glared at Mia & Cassie.

" You 2 , behave." She stared at Mia. "Mia, quit trying to read my mind. We're sisters, I can block you out."

Mia pouted, "Meanie."

Haru sat there blankly. "So what's going on?" He paused. "& did she just freeze me?"

" And did she just read my mind… not that I'm saying you're insane!" Kyo said looking at Mari who shrugged.

Mari sighed, "Must you 2 always complicate things?" she asked Cassie & Mia. They nodded happily & Mari turned to the others. "Well the thing is. We come from a family where every generation, only the children from 1 set of parents are 'gifted', some of us more than others." She glanced meaningfully at Cassie & Mia. "Our parents went through an arranged marriage from our grandparents, even though they didn't want to. They grew up as best friends & still are. They just had affairs. We all come from the same father, who's a teacher somewhere in England. A/N: Mari: This is just a hint go to Girl Without A Life to see a bit of a sequel to this story, it's titled Matchmaking in Hogwarts. Our 'dad' by marriage had a kid our 'brother' Daryn, who has yet to show any magic at all. But Mia can read minds, have total control of fire, & shape shift, but she doesn't need to be hugged like you guys. I can control water & all it's forms, move at amazing speeds & I have visions that always come true 1 way or another. & Cassie can blow things up, control lightning, & as she demonstrated temporarily stop time."

"Yeah right." Kyo muttered.

" She did freeze Haru & the other read your mind, baka neko." Yuki stated calmly.

" KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyo yelled & jumped up. "Well are you gonna fight?"

Haru stood, "I'll fight."

"I don't wanna fight you!"

" What? Are you scared of Haru?" Mia asked with a smirk.

Nobody was quite sure what happened after that but Shigure sat on the couch praying they didn't wreck his house, Mari buried her head her head in disgust, Tohru watched worriedly, & the rest? Well let's just say they were in a catfight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia: I love bad puns!

Cassie & Mari: (roll eyes) Don't we know it.

Mia: (ignores them) Anyway review! I would give you a cookie but… (looks sheepish) I ate them all. By the way ignore Cassie & Mari if either do any Harry/Hermoine, Luna/Ron, or Draco/Ginny pairing stories. Harry/Ginny & Ron/Hermoine are the perfect couple!

Cassie & Mari: ARE NOT!

Mari: Wait, this is Fruits Basket, you 2, not Harry Potter!

Mia & Cassie: (stare) Sooooo… your point being?

Mari: (rolls eyes) Nevermind. Later all.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie: Ok this is being posted up as a bit of a Christmas present! & if we get a lot of reviews another chapter for New Years! But back to the subject at hand. flings scrunchie

Haru: walks in Um… why must you torture me.

Mia: Cause.

Mari: It's the holidays… I know that makes no sense just go with it.

Haru: Whatever. They don't own anything.

Cassie: Gratzi.

Mari & Mia: roll eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Haru had a black eye, Yuki got a bloody nose, Kyo actually had his calf part of the way blow up.

" Cassie, did you have to use your powers?" asked Mari.

"Um…. Yeah?" she replied.

" YOU LITTLE B#CH! THAT HURT!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm hungry." Said an off subject Mia.

" Shigure-san! Oh Shigure-san! I know you're in there!" yelled some lady outside.

"Mitchan, he's in the office!" yelled Tohru.

"sounds interesting. Let's…" started Cassie

"Go!" Mia finished as she & Cassie said it together.

Dragging Mari outside, they leaned against the door by the window so they could hear & watch.

Mitchan went into the office to find Shigure. She did but…. Well, he wasn't in his kimono. ( A/N: Mari: Who's making that noise?

All: look down to see a whole bunch of Shigure fangirls freaking out. )

" Shigure?" asked Mitchan innocently.

"Ahh!" Shigure grabbed his kimono & held it in front of him. " Mitchan!"

" Oh God! My eyes! My eyes! My virgin, virgin eyes!" yelled Mitchan.

" Well you walked in on me!" yelled Shigure.

" Well! You're supposed to wear underwear underneath your kimono!" she yelled back.

" You are?" asked Shigure genuinely curious. Mitchan gave him an incredulous look. " Well, duh! Just put on your kimomo on!" " Well, just so you know, I wanted to stay like this & was going to ask you to join me, Mitchan."

"EWWWW!" yelled Mari.

The door opened. "What are you 3 doing here? You were eavesdropping." Said a now clothed Shigure. "No we weren't!" yelled Cassie & Mia at once.

"we were…."

"…tying our shoes."

"You don't have any on." He pointed out.

"Yes we do!" the 2 girls yelled in unison. " Besides…" started Cassie.

"Eavesdropping is such a harsh word." Mia finished.

"We prefer…"

"Overhearing."

"Don't look at me," said Mari who was silent after her outburst. "They do this all the time at home…except they don't get caught."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO YELLED!" the 2 outraged girls yelled.

"CAUSE I'M NOT 1 FOR OVERHEARING DIRTY SEX TALK!' Mari yelled back.

"Just go!" said Shigure.

"Ok, but…" said Mia.

"If you really wanna get her…" said Cassie.

"You need to be more," said Mia. The 2 girls looked at each other.

"Subtle." They finished.

"Watch out. You know something's up when they do that, 'look-at-each-other-&-get-an-evil-glint-in-they're-eye-thing." Warned Mari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mia: Ok.

Cassie: That's all.

Tune sisters: Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, happy Kwanza & Happy New Years!

Haru: Review. They get it already.

Cassie: Don't get your knickers in a twist.

Haru: Knickers?

Tune sisters: snicker


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie: Review time! Hurry up & answer them Mari!

Mari: Ok, jeez. Someone's really bossy after the holidays….

Psy-Chick14- No we aren't English, but Cassie & Mia wish differently, they can't say any normal stuff, like knickers instead of underwear, or panties or whatever you call them. & the spelling thing isn't a big deal. Thanks for the corrections but I know enough perfectionists, so it doesn't really bug me anymore.

plutobaby494- I kinda wanna know what you're confused about. Then again I don't always phrase things so others can understand, & sometimes Cassie & Mia don't really help.

Mia & Cassie: & we should help you…why?

Mari: Never mind, ok now for the unfortunate sap-er Furaba it'll be today. flings scrunchie

Kagura: stomps in w/evil glint in eyes WHO. HIT.ME.

Mari, Cassie, & Mia: point at each other

Kagura: These 3 don't own anything… At least not anymore… cracks knuckles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 sisters walked around the house wondering which room to take as theirs since Shigure had gracefully offered… Ok you should know these 3 better by now. Cassie had kicked Kyo out of his room & was currently remodeling as Mia was throwing out all of his out, Kyo was yelling & cursing, while dodging his stuff as it was thrown at him & out his window. While Mari stood to the side, her anger growing.

"STOP!" She finally yelled.

& everyone turned to look at her. She was glaring at her sisters, who knew she was using her 'death glare' if you don't listen when she uses it, you're as good as dead.

" Put Kyo's stuff back, & I'll set up our rooms."

Cassie & Mia ran off to do their share & Mari turned to everyone else, her face neutral.

"Is there anyplace you don't mind putting a door?" she asked.

Tohru took her upstairs, while Kyo was staring at his empty room & Yuki looked at Shigure.

"Why are you letting them stay here?" Shigure looked shocked.

"Yuki-kun! You honestly think that I can throw out 3 helpless angels like that?"

Kyo snorted at the angel part as Yuki replied." None of them are close to an angel."

Just to prove Yuki fight, an explosion was heard outside. All of the guys ran out to see Mia Cassie near where they threw Kyo's stuff. But nothing was left except scorch marks.

" You blew up my stuff!"

"No, idiot. I blew up the ground _around_ it,it should land back in your room about-"

BOOM!CRASH!SMASH! BOOM!CRASH!SMASH!BOOM!CRASH

"-now." Cassie finished happily, which didn't last long until a rock hit her & Mia on the head.

Everyone looked up to Tohru's room to see Mari & Tohru looking down on them.

"Hey Kyo," Mari called. "Your stuff is back but you also have a giant hole in your ceiling." At that last part she glared at her sisters who ran up to the room.

5 hours later

Shigure called the school, saying Tohru, Yuki & Kyo couldn't go because of house renovations. Meanwhile, a new brown normal door, had been added next to Tohru's room. Inside the room had a closet, entertainment system, giant flat screen TV, a desk with a computer, flat screen monitor, a whole bunch of Gameboy SP games, a Gamecube with several games, a PS2 with a few games, several book shelves with various books & manga, & all over the room were posters from stuff like Vampire Game, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma ½, Alice 19th, Imadoki: Nowadays, DN Angel, various griffins, Golden Sun, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Slayers, Naruto & Legend of Zelda,(A/N: Mari: The posters are all stuff we're fans of.) then there was a high bed & the whole room was a combo of black, blue & silver. This was Mari's room.

Next to the closet was a door that led to Cassie's room it was the same except the colors were blue, red, & purple, a different style of furniture & a few different posters & there were more dragons pictures. Next to Cassie's desk was a door that led to Mia's room it was with different style furniture, most of the posters were of big black dogs & the colors were red & black.

"Ah, I feel at home." Cassie said stretching out on the couch in the Sohma's living room, while ignoring Kyo's glares. Mari walked over to him & put a hand on Kyo's shoulder,

" Let it go. Cassie always gets what's coming later anyway." She smiled at him & pulled out her labtop & began typing.

Tohru then left to make a late lunch, & Yuki volunteered to help. Mari, Cassie, Mia got knowing grins on their faces. Mari turned to Cassie.

" Did you set up the…?"

Cassie eagerly nodded as Mari shoved her off the couch & went into a webcam that showed Tohru & Yuki in the kitchen, as everyone crowded around to look.

"Yuki ya moron make a move on her: Mia all but yelled at the screen.

Everyone shushed her & went back to the screen. Tohru had been clumsy & had spilt something on Yuki & was cleaning it up as the 2 unknowingly were drawing closer, as were everyone trying to look at the screen. They were about to but- Ding Dong!

Yuki & Tohru backed up & blushed. While everyone else had fallen backwards at the doorbell.

"They were so close!" whined Mia.

Mari had a vein twitching on her forehead & yelled "Someone answer the damn door, NOW!"

Shigure walked over to the door to see.. Kagura.

"Where's my Kyo?" She yelled immediately. Kyo hid behind the nearest person which was Mari, who just looked at him & didn't move.

Instead she pointed to the stairs & said

"I think I saw him go on the roof."

Everyone then ate dinner as Kagura tried to destroy the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari: Well that chapter was ok, don't you think Kagura? sips some hot chocolate

Kagura: Yeah. sips her own hot chocolate

Cassie: Hey people, Kagura said she wouldn't kill us if we put her in the chapter, so yeah. & demanded hot chocolate for some reason.

Mia: Yup. spinning over really fast in her spinney chair

Kagura: But I will kill Mia if she doesn't knock it off.

Mia: What an I doing? continues spinning

Kagura: That! gets into her pissed off made that looks scary

Mia: Eep! gets off & starts running)

Mari & Cassie:watch drinking hot chocolate & sweatdropping

Cassie: What are they on?

Mari: Do we want to know?

Cassie: Point taken. Review & we'll give you a plushie of your fave Furaba character!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowfire: My turn again! pulls out scrunchie & shoots thought the door

Sirius Black: Ow! walks in

Mari & Cassie: stare at Sirius for a sec then turn to glare accusingly Shadowfire

Shadowfire:grins sheepishly Well, today we have a… um…. Guest star! Yeah! That's it!

Mari:holds head in her palm This is supposed to be Furaba not Harry Potter!

Sirius: So should I stay or go?

Mari & Cassie: sigh Just say the disclaimer…

Shadowfire: YAY! glomps Sirius

Cassie: What about Haru?

Shadowfire: staring at Sirius Who?

Sirius: These 3 own nothing! 2 of them don't even own their own souls since they sold them so don't sue. looks at the 3 of them Who sold their souls?

Shadowfire & Cassie: whistling innocently

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mia turned her music up full blast so that 'Young' by Kenny Chesney(A/N: Mari: Don't own or any other songs mentioned.) was heard throughout the whole house even though the sister's rooms were in a different dimension.

Downstairs, everyone else sat in the dining room eating breakfast, the 2 sisters sat normally as nothing else was out of the ordinary while everyone else winced.

"Does she have to play her music that loud?" Kyo asked or more like grumbled.

"Every morning." Mari & Cassie said in a bored tone. Suddenly the music was shut off.

"She'll be coming down now." Mari commented still eating, as Cassie nodded.

Just then a cheetah strolled in the room. The furaba cast scrambled away, Cassie & Mari looked up, seeing nothing out of the usual they went back to eating. The cheetah sniffed around until it went to Shigure's food & started eating it.

"Mia, what have I told you about paws on the table?" Mari said without looking up.

The cheetah morphed into Mia, "I was thinking-"

"That had to hurt." Cassie muttered.

Mia hit her on the head then continued,"Anyway, we should go visit the main house, visit Hatori & give Akito a piece of our minds."

Mari& Cassie grinned sadistically, then Cassie said, "& after we can pair up Tohru & Kyo together!"

"Tohru & Yuki you mean." Mia said glaring at her.

"Nope. Tohru & Kyo."

""Kyo gets paired up with Mari! Yuki & Tohru all the way!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Kyo's a fight obsessed moron!"

"Well Yuki's a… a pretty boy!"

"At least he's polite!... & yes he is a pretty boy," She glanced at Yuki." But I wouldn't say that's a bad thing."

"Why don't you pair yourself with him then?"

"Because I want Haru."

Yuki,Tohru, & Kyo watched with blushes, Mari held her head in her hands as though she had a headache & the others looked amused.

"KYO!"

"YUKI!"

& so the argument continues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowfire: That's actually an argument we're having.

Cassie: muttering She goes better with Kyo….

Mari: We apologize but this is a Yuki/Tohru fic, sorry Kyo/Tohru fans.

Shadowfire: We don't apologize, they can all go & rot in-

Mari:warning tone Shadowfire……

Shadowfire:…Nvermind.


	7. Chapter 7,Dreaded Author's Note

Mari: Ok this is a dreaded Author's note & like most of them, brings bad news.

Cassie & Shadowfire: **cough** Parents! **Cough**

Mari: **glares at the 2** Yes, well I had a grade drop to a B, & a 2 Bs drop to Cs, so my parents are grounding me from my computer until further notice. So I can' update I will though A.S.A.P. Sorry & I 'll try to get them up.


	8. Chapter 8

Mari: I'm back! Hell yeah!

Cassie & Shadowfire: About damn time.

Mari: Shut up.

Cassie: Anyway the pairing should be Tohru & Kyo.

Shadowfire: Nuh-uh.

Cassie: Uh-huh.

Mari: Throw the scrunchie!

Cassie: tosses scrunchie

Kit Rodrigues (from Diane Duane's So You Want To Be A Wizard series) :Uh… Nita's waiting for me.

Cassie: Um… Guest star # 2!

Mari: holds head Just get it over with.

Kit: They don't own anything. Bye! I gotta see Nita about some crabs!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So can we go see Akito?" Mari asked after the fight was done.

"Not today," said Shigure, "I have to see Mitchan. She attacked my kimono with a butcher knife."

The Next Morning------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Cassie yell from her room that morning. "I WANNA GO TO SLEEP!"

"Will you get up if I turn on your music?" asked a frustrated Mari.

Cassie sniffled, yawned & said "Sure, put it on loud."

Blaring Kenny Chesney's 'Alcohol' Mari left the room. Soon after they heard pounding on the stairs. Cassie came down dressed, grabbed some toast & attempted to leave but Mari grabbed the back of her shirt.

" Sit, stay, good girl." Mari said patting Cassie's head.

"Fine, but I get 1st punch at Akito." Cassie said.

"Awww," whined Mia," I wanna throw the 1st punch!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NOOO!"

Cassie: & that's it.

Mari: Man, your chapters are short Cass. Oh well I'm gonna start an Inuyasha fic here soon.

Cassie: Good luck. I get the punch though.

Shadowfire: Over my dead body!

Cassie: Do you know how easy that can be done?

Mia& Cassie: get into a dust cloud fight

Mari: Ignore them. Next chapter we get to use our powers!

Kit: Um... I still need to go.

Mari: Better go before they stop fighting. Tell Nita I said 'hi' for me.

Cassie: from inside the dust cloud Me too!


	9. Chapter 9

Mari: My turn again! fires scrunchie through the door

Ayame: Ok who threw this scrunchie at my head? I demand to know why they hate my hair!

Cassie: We don't.

Shadowfire: Yeah it's to pretty, silky & sparkly for us to hate it.

Ayame: Thank you! These 3 own nothing especially my hair! flips hair like a supermodel

Mari: I feel oddly thankful I don't own it……

Cassie: Me too…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari then stood up from the table. "If you 2 plan on taking out Akito we have to go & make sure our powers aren't rusty. I'll be using my speed & Cassie can use her lightning powers while Mia can use her fire."

Mia & Cassie got anime stars in their eyes. "Are you going to be the target?" They asked, oh so sweetly.

"……. Yes."

Shigure led them to the 'backyard' (you know the whole forest & mountain they have behind their house). Everyone went out on the porch to watch as the sisters came out each wearing a tank top & sweat pants each in their own colors (those colors are the colors of their rooms). What was weird though was that Mari wore boots while Mia & Cassie were barefoot. Mia & Cassie stood a few feet away from each other while Mari was opposite of them across the whole field.

Cassie lifted an arm up to the sky & the clouds darkened but made no move for rainfall, while Mia had her hands behind her back & the grass around her was getting scorched. Mari just stretched & waited for them.

Finally Cassie called a lightning bolt down silently & aimed to where Mari was standing, Mia did so too but with a blast of fire from nowhere. As they attacks collided smoke appeared from the spot.

"Hey what are you trying to do kill your own sister?" Kyo yelled.

"She's not dead ya poof!" Cassie yelled back.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared Mari was seen standing 10 feet away from where she was originally. Mia then started throwing fireballs after Mari & Cassie called down orbs of light that exploded on impact with the ground, Mari continuously running around just a little slower then Yuki, but had greater endurance. After about 15 minutes she made a 'T' with her hands, the only damage done to her, was thatpant lags that were scorched. & Mia & Cassie squealed with delight, & shouting "Alright! The lightning fast round!"

Mari bent over & untied her boots as they others watched.

"What's the big deal about that?" Kyo scoffed loudly enough, Mari heard him. She just smiled & held 1 boot in the air, then dropped it. It sunk 2 feet in the ground.

"To test my speed all my shoes are weighted down!" Mari called, smiling as the Furaba cast swallowed nervously.

As the training continued Mari was a blur that Cassie & Mia kept having to turn to strike until finally the 2 collapsed on the ground.

"Finally!" cried Shigure. "People who won't destroy my house when training!"

"Well we learned our lesson when we blew up our own house… how many times now?" Cassie asked.

"17 last time I checked." Supplied Mari.

"It's a good thing insurance was invented." Mia said adding her 2 cents in.

The furaba cast sweatdropped at the 3 of them.

They all went back inside, after everyone had a bath( Mari: They were in different baths & at different times! Shame on you perverted people like Mia & Cassie!

Mia & Cassie: laugh nervously) they all decided to have a movie night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari: What will happen now? Guess you'll just have to keep reading.

Mia: Will I have a Haru & me scene?

Cassie: Will I have a Ritsu & me scene?

Mari:…You already read it so you should know!

Ayame: Oh no one wants a scene with me! makes a feint dramatically I'm so unloved!

Mari: Drama king……………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Kikei: Finally it is our time! (laughing like a maniac)

Cassie & Shadowfire: ( look scared)

Mari: Hmmm…. Love the name. Kikei means freak in Japanese.

Kikei: Thank you.

Luna: You're so kind. We're big fans of Fruits Basket.

Ayame: Well thank you.

Kikei: Shut up you. ( hits Ayame with scrunchie)

Cassie: Since you're here you might as well say the disclaimer again. & ignore the typo in the last chapter at the end of us talking. I want Ritsu!

Mari: ( narrows eyes) Crazy…..

Ayame: These 5 own nothing…lucky them.

Mari was pushing her sisters into the living room as Kyo, Haru, & Ritsu (who had shown up because he went shopping in a nearby mall & had gotten mobbed by fan boys who thought he was a girl.) were turning a corner & the 6 collided. Both Mari & Cassie fell back with cat & monkey on their laps as Mia had fallen forward & landed on a cow Haru's back. Yuki & Tohru walked in & then Yuki said, "It happened again didn't it?" As they nodded.

Everyone was still in their animal form as their 1st movie was put in. Ritsu had climbed on the couch arm rest to watch until Cassie grabbed him & put on her lap & started cuddling him. Kyo kept complaining that he couldn't see the TV until Mari put him in her lap & when he started protesting she silenced him by petting his ears, as he started purring. Mia had leaned against Haru's stomach as he sat side ways to the movies, neither seeming to mind the other. Yuki & Tohru smiled at them all from their position on the couch between Mari & Cassie.

They went through the movie Spirited Away & the movie Inuyasha: Through the Looking Glass when a crash was heard in the kitchen & they all went to investigate.

---------------- 3 Hours Earlier In the Tune's Sisters World

Kikei ( a pen pal of Mari's from Canada) & Luna (a cousin of the Tune sisters) were starting to panic. The Tune sisters were gone for about a week, their brother Daryn didn't mind & that made the situation worse in their minds & the 2 were worrying.

" Well, they do usually leave but they leave a note telling us where they've gone." Luna mumbled.

" Don't worry they'll show up they always do." Kikei said as the 2 walked to the tree where the sisters had vanished. " But they need to let me read their books!" Kikei cried anime waterfall tears flooded the area.

Luna just smiled nervously until she tripped on a book. Kikei looked down at it & as the 2 looked at it, it opened up, flashed white & swallowed them up.

Everyone ran into the kitchen & saw 2 forms on a counter. There was a girl with long blonde hair with gold & silver streaks in it, her half moon glasses crooked, as she stood up she pushed dust off of her light blue flare shirt, off her jeans & brown boots.

" LUNA!" The sisters shouted as Cassie & Mia glomped the girl & she fell back.

The boy groaned as he stood up. He wore a black pair of jeans, a baggy navy sweatshirt, loafers & the Furuba cast saw he had 4 ear piercings as he got his balance. Shigure came down because of the noise & saw the 2 new kids.

" Oh dear," He said, " Your lady friend can stay but we have no room for your fellow." The furuba cast sweatdropped at the pervert as Mari yelled, " He's good at carpentry!" " Did I say leave? I meant you may have an extra room hopefully."

" How'd you guys get here?" Kyo asked looking up, at them ( he's still a cat).

" Dunno just looked at a book & we came here." Luna said, as all the animals became human & the girls freaked out being near naked guys.

Mari: That should do.

Luna: Yeah, I like where you ended it.

Shadowfire: We had something close to a fluffy moment in there.

Kikei: (shrugs) Oh well.

Cassie: Review if you think Kyo's a poof like I do!


End file.
